Too Lost In You
by evil bubble gum
Summary: Well, this is a songfic about Lily's love for James. Sugababes rock!


A/N: Hello my bubble-friends! Mwahahahahaha! i had a little trouble this afternoon scrubbing the gum off my face... er.. oh yea, this is my songfic and it's about Lily and her love for Jamsey. Like the title suggests, the song is Too lost in you by the marvelous, magnificent Sugababes! Lets give them a clap!   
5 minutes later....

Disclaimer!: I do not own stuff here that looks familiar to you. ie Lily, James, Snivelly, etc or the Sugababes song. 

****

****

**Too Lost In You**

Lily's graduation was just in two days. After that, she would never see this place, that she called her second home, ever again. And the only thing that was on her mind was a certain black haired boy with beautiful hazel eyes. Lily's room mates were at dinner, she told them she had a head ache but frankly she just stayed behind because she wanted to think of her future and past. What would it be like if she and James went separate ways? This was too much for her and a tear escaped her eyes. After she had said yes to him at the beginning of the year, there was not a single moment that she wouldn't spend day-dreaming about her and her drop dead gorgeous, smart, caring, loving James. Well maybe not when she was studying or setting the NEWTs. But even when they had fights, the only thing she could think about was how much she loved him and how much she hated being away from him. When he would apologise to her, she found herself melting in those depth of hazel forests that were his eyes and forgave him every time, even though she'd set her mind on not to. 

__

_You look into my eyes _

_I go out of my mind _

_I can't see anything _

_Cos this love's got me blind _

_I can't help myself _

_I can't break the spell _

_I can't even try _

She reminisced about this year. In September she watched as James gave detentions to his best friends because they charmed their school robes to chant _"My best friend is the Head boy! And Minerva is looking fine today!" _He really did change over the summer after their 6th year. He wasn't as childish or irresponsible. Maybe being the Head Boy did mean something to him. Most of the time, she could see him studying and doing homework. This was one of the reasons why she started liking him in the first place. Not because he was standing up to his duties but because he was willing to change for better. One time he asked her to help him with his Charms essay; he repaid the favour by helping her with Transfiguration. During this little study session, Lily discovered that James was not a prick head and an arrogant arse anymore, and that both of them had actually quite a lot in common. For example, both of them loved their families dearly, unlike Lily's friends who hated their own parents, and that both have read _Hogwarts, A History_ over 10 times! They became very close friends. 

_I'm in over my head _

_You got under my skin _

_I got no strength at all _

_In the state that I'm in _

_And my knees are weak _

_And my mouth can't speak _

_Fell too far this time _

During the Halloween Ball, James asked her out. Lily could not believe that it had taken him this long! That night she looked into his eyes (she liked doing that) and they were full of warmth and passion. And ever since, every time she looked into them, she was going crazy over him. 

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _

_Caught in you _

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you _

They both stayed for the Christmas holidays and spent all their time together. On New Year's Eve Lily was with James in his dormitory as they were just fooling around. But as midnight grew closer, Lily said to him that he was going to be her first New Year's kiss ever. To that, James grinned and said, "This is going your best kiss _ever_." As the grandfather clock in the corner of his dormitory started going off at exactly midnight, James kissed her so passionately that she felt like giving herself to him then and there. Lily felt a little upset when he pulled away. She was going to say something, but he interrupted her with one of his most magic charming smiles and said, "Lily Evans," she looked at him confused, what did he want from her? "I love you. I love you so much." 

Lily smiled at that memory. True, that was her best New Year's midnight moment, and kiss, ever. 

_Well you whispered to me _

_And I shiver inside _

_You undo me and move me _

_In ways undefined _

_And you're all I see _

_And you're all I need _

_Help me baby _

_Help me baby _

On Valentine's Day after their trip to Hogsmeade, while everyone else was at dinner, James led Lily towards the common room. He told her that it was time for her to receive her present. He instructed her to go upstairs to her dormitory. Of course she was very confused by this but did as she was told. When she reached her dorm and open the door, she nearly fainted at the site. There were here favourite flowers, roses and lilies everywhere! On the walls, the ceiling, even on every bed! Who knew that James could be so romantic when he wanted to? Oh, how she loved him! She quickly ran out of her dormitory to where James stood at the foot of the stairs. She jumped on him and started kissing him. "I love you Potter, so much!" James laughed and told her that he loved her too and would do anything for her. 

_Cos I'm slipping away _

_Like the sand to the tide _

_Flawing into your arms _

_Falling into your eyes _

_If you get too near _

_I might disappear _

_I might lose my mind _

At the beginning of March, the Marauders played a very big prank on a Slytherin. It involved Severus Snape, the vanishing cupboard, and the Hogwarts sewage system. Poor Severus, they found him 3 days later, all looking very pale and smelling like dung. Lily was so angry with the Marauders that she deducted 50 points from each boy and gave them 3 weeks of detentions. Merlin, was she mad at James. She even considered breaking up with him because he broke his promise and her heart. But after receiving 100 roses and 100 lilies every day, her friends practically bullied her into forgiving him! And she was glad they did, because then she wouldn't have gotten that absolutely gorgeous gold necklace, in the shape of a heart, with real diamonds from James. She was at loss of words when she first saw it. It must've cost him a fortune! And for what? Just to win her heart back. 

__

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _

_Caught in you _

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do _

_I'm too lost in you_

__

Lily was brought back from her nostalgia by the sound of rain drops beating on the window above her bed. Ah, those were such great memories. Lily wished she had a pensive to store them there for ever. She really didn't want to leave Hogwarts because that would mean that her and James would not be together anymore. Tears glided down her cheeks. 

___I'm going in crazy in love for you baby _

_I can't eat and I can't sleep _

_I__'m going down like a stone in the sea _

_Yeah, no one can rescue me  
No one can rescue me_

Yesterday Lily got married and became a very proud Potter. Last night was her first time with James, in fact it was her first time with anyone. She was so glad that she saved herself for him, her soul mate, this just made the whole thing sweeter and more special. Lily lay awake early in the morning thinking about the previous day and looking at her new husband's sweet face as he slept. She could not believe that her dreams finally had come true. She had her whole life in front of her and she would share it with the man she truly wanted and loved, James Potter. 

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _

_Caught in you _

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I__ just think about the things that you do _

_I__'m too lost in you _

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Those beautiful hazel eyes... 

_Too lost in you._

* * *

A/N: :( it might depress some people, but plz plz plz review!! (i'll give u a bubble gum? ;) )


End file.
